Fiereza
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hiccup está enamorado de Astrid desde los cinco años, cuando le dio un puñetazo a un niño que se burlaba de su falda. Au mundo moderno.


_Estaba ojeando la película de como entrenar a tu dragón, entonces me recordé que nunca escribí nada sobre esta y me dieron ganas._

 _Como entrenar a tu dragón No me pertenece._

 _Au mundo moderno._

 **Fiereza**

Hiccup sabe que está enamorado de Astrid desde que tiene cinco años y ve a la niña rubia pegarle un puñetazo a un niño que se burlaba de las faldas. Nunca olvidara la chispa de fastidio de los ojos azulados de la niña, su forma brutal de asestar un golpe y la forma tan cool con que se mostró después de lo sucedido. Fishlegs intenta hacerlo entrar en razón sobre su enamoramiento, pero se niega a escucharlo.

Incluso su padre ve de forma confundida los sentimientos de su hijo y solo su madre se ríe emocionada cuando entra con cinco años en su hogar declarando que se va conocer con la chica más genial que conoció.

Para su gran suerte nunca se le ocurrió decirle nada a Astrid, quien a los siete años, pateo por la cara al chico que se le declaro y exigió que saliera con él. Aunque claro que nadie en sus cinco sentidos saldría con Snotlout, su primo, nadie lo haría. Pero que Astrid fuera tan firme en rechazarlo, solo provocaba que su enamoramiento fuera a peor.

Aun así aunque estaba seguro desde los cinco años que estaba enamorado, era alguien muy tímido y socialmente patoso. Por imposible que fuera, no podía ponerse frente a ella para saludarla. Era el hijo del alcalde, pero aun así eso no impedía a otros niños burlarse de él. Astrid jamás lo hizo por supuesto, pero eso no evitaba que pensara que no era suficiente para la niña.

Así que intento cambiar.

Fallando miserablemente en el acto.

Al principio pensó que si formaba parte de algún club deportivo como la chica, que era brillante en las artes marciales, boxeo y basquetbol, podría acercarse a ella con la excusa de hablar sobre el club. Claro que en cada uno de esos, fue totalmente vetado de por vida y en uno obtuvo un cachete morado durante toda una semana.

Era invisible para Astrid.

Por más que intentara.

Así que pensó que si no podría hablar con ella, tal vez lo mejor era olvidarla.

Lo cual tampoco funcionó muy bien.

Era patético para él admitir que a los 16 años seguía enamorado de Astrid, había sido todo tan rápido cuando eran niños, que no imagino que once años estaría igual…o peor. Ya no solo admiraba su carácter fuerte como una roca, admiraba la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando estaba golpeando una pelota, como sus ojos se entrecerraban en medio de una competencia, como cuando corría por los pasillos su pelo se levantaba. Amaba su voz cuando una profesora le indicaba que hablara, su sonrisa cuando alguien de años más jóvenes le pedía ayuda o como esta suspiraba antes de entrar a la clase de historia.

Amaba cada parte de ella, lo bueno, lo malo.

No era justo.

La mayoría de adolecentes no se enamoran tan fuerte, pero como siempre él era la excepción a toda regla normal.

.

—Eso podría considerarse perturbador—hablo Fishlegs viendo uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo.

Lo pateo rápidamente recuperándolo y guardándolo celosamente en su mochila.

No era de extrañar que con sus talentos, el club de arte lo recibiera gustosamente, muy en contra parte de los deportivos. Su madre había estado encantada por eso, un alma artista como él, en cambio su padre, parecía resignado más bien. Para suerte de su padre le interesaba un poco la política, lo cual parecía hacerlo dormir cada noche tranquilamente, pensando que él algún día tomaría su lugar como alcalde.

Faltaban muchos años para pensar así, pero lo dejaba ser feliz.

—Son solo dibujos—gruño colocando su mochila en su hombro y comenzando a caminar de regreso a casa.

Fishlegs quien vivía en el vecindario, se encogió de hombros.

—Muchos dibujos de cierta chica rubia…¿recalque muchos con la fuerza que debería?—cuestiono este con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Le dio un empujón con su codo, claro que no fue suficiente para mover a semejante montaña a su lado, pero le dejo tranquilo.

Detuvo sus pasos fuera de su instituto, cuando a lo lejos vio a Astrid caminar tranquilamente sola en dirección a su casa. Mucha gente alrededor volteaba a verla, esta era popular incluso aunque no le gustara, lo cual solo la hacía ver más cool.

Fishlegs hizo el sonido de un látigo imaginario, lo fulmino con la mirada.

Toothless su querido gato, era sin duda un mucho mejor amigo y oyente que el chico a su lado.

.

Él no era un acosador.

Que fuera a un partido de basquetbol aunque no supiera mucho del deporte, solo porque la chica que te gusta desde hace once años jugara, era completamente normal. Además mucha gente en la gradería tampoco parecía tan emocionado, excepto cuando Astrid tomaba el balón y bailaba alrededor de la cancha. Claro que sus movimientos eran duros y fieros, pero cuando se movía entre sus rivales para anotar los puntos, parecía hipnótico.

Aprovechando que estaba sentado en la esquina del lugar, tomaba rápidos trazos en su cuaderno de dibujos. Sonrió de medio lado cuando vio el boceto de la chica lanzando una canasta, demasiado bueno para ser de él.

Alzo la vista cuando el partido termino con un sonido de silbato, donde el equipo de Astrid gano por una ventaja asombrosa. Todas las chicas comenzaron a alabarle, mientras que el público comenzaba a irse. Justo cuando estaba por marcharse también, se congelo levemente al ver un segundo los ojos de la chica entrecerrados en su dirección, antes que se largara calmadamente con las demás.

¿Un descuido?

Probablemente.

Habían pasado muchos años para darse falsas esperanzas, muchas veces había notado la mirada de la chica sobre él, pero con un rostro tan indiferente, que probablemente solo estaba pasando la vista, chocando con el vagamente.

Seguramente.

Aun así sus mejillas estuvieron rojas hasta que llego a su casa.

Perfecto.

Era un acosador y patético.

.

Hiccup no era pesimista, pero comenzaba a temer por morir solo y virgen por su amor imposible. Aun con 17 años era muy joven para pensar en eso, pero estaba frustrado de que llevara doce años de su vida tras la misma mujer y que no pasara nada interesante. Él quería vivir un estúpido romance adolecente, pero contando la edad que tenía y sus años de enamoramiento, podría decir que esperaba casarse con esa chica y no sonar tan mal. Pero eso, él soñaba una vida con Astrid, doce años de enamoramiento, no son en vano.

Pero no niega que cuando ese 14 de febrero abrió su casillero y un paquete de chocolates apareció, que sintiera una gran curiosidad.

Nunca había recibido chocolates. Puede que ya no fuera tan delgado o enano como cuando tenía doce años, pero aun con 17 era algo reservado de los demás. Su madre le decía que era muy apuesto, pero todas las madres dicen eso a sus hijos.

Tomo los chocolates, blancos con galleta que eran sus preferidos, con una ceja arriba.

¿Quién sería?

—Hiccup—llamo Fishlegs caminando en su dirección.

Los guardo para comerlos más tarde.

Hablando seriamente con Fishlegs sobre las teorías de las películas de Marvel como verdaderos geeks, entraron el salón solo para ver a Astrid con una gran bolsa de chocolates de sus admiradores. Sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos, la chica viéndolo más detenidamente que otros días, antes de voltear el rostro con frustración y que el alzara una ceja pensando que lo había imaginado.

Lamentablemente Fishlegs estaba demasiado entretenido con su teoría de Thanos, como para haberlo notado y nadie más parecía prestarle atención.

Comió los chocolates al final del día en su hogar.

Fueron muy buenos.

.

Podrían decirle paranoico, pero Hiccup sentía la mirada de Astrid sobre él a menudo, tantos años como acosador de la chica le dieron un sensor para esta. Pero aunque sentía claramente su mirada, cada que volteaba a verla, esta lo dejaba de mirar y se mostraba indiferente. Nadie parecía notarlo, pero él sí y no sabía cómo tomarlo.

¿Una invitación?

Podría ir a saludarle para preguntarle, la excusa que había buscado por tantos años, podría estar en la palma de su mano.

Pero no se atrevía.

Era patético.

Así que cuando vio a la chica de brazos cruzados fuera del salón de arte, justamente cuando él salía algo tarde por un trabajo de pintura, se quedó congelado. Muchas veces habían compartido clases, pero eran pocas las veces que coexistían en un mismo espacio sin nadie cercano.

Trago saliva.

La chica era hermosa, cabellera rubia en una trenza bien realizada, ojos azules, cuerpo delgado pero algo atlético con ropas algo a la moda. Su rostro tenía algunas pecas sobre su nariz y sus ojos siempre tenían ese brillo enigmático que tanto la caracterizaba. Pero era su postura, confiada y algo altanera, la que mostraba su interior.

¿Debía saludarla?

No se atrevía.

Pensó en caminar esquivándola, probablemente teniendo que hablar con otra persona que no fuera él.

—¡Oye!—musito está haciendo que se congelara en su lugar.

Era tan sumiso que daba vergüenza.

Pero es que ella nunca le hablaba, solo habían una docena de veces en doce años, relacionadas a cosas inexistentes en clases, donde compartían pocas palabras.

No era posible que le hablara.

Observo de reojo la mirada de ella sobre él, su interior se contrajo y casi grita de felicidad.

—¿Yo?—pregunto algo torpe, agradeciendo que al menos no tartamudear.

Esta alzo la ceja, una perfecta ceja rubia.

—No hay nadie más en el pasillo genio—dijo en tono mordaz e inteligente.

Claro.

Trago saliva volteando su cuerpo a ella, pero aun sospechando la oportunidad para huir de ser necesario. No era tan optimista, una de las desventajas de haber estado enamorado tanto tiempo.

—¿Necesitas algo?—pregunto en tono suave, pero algo tímido, estaba nervioso.

Su cuerpo estaba algo agitado y le costaba controlar su respiración.

Astrid no dijo nada, solo lo observo fijamente unos momentos, antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo—espeto de forma algo molesta, causando un pequeño salto en su persona y su rostro de genuina confusión que pareció molestarle—sabes pensé en esperar un poco, pero cuatro años ya es algo completamente absurdo incluso para ti—añadió en un gruñido que lo hizo ladear el rostro.

Sentía que no seguía el ritmo de la conversación.

¿Cuatro años?

¿Qué había pasado en cuatro años?

Comenzó a rebobinar toda su vida, pensando en algún punto que hubiera cometido un error con la chica o algo por el estilo. Una pequeña luz apareció al final del túnel, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso e inquieto. Tal vez cuando tenía doce años había cometido la locura de enviarle chocolates a la chica de forma anónima, pero había sospechado que sería perdido entre el mar de regalos que efectivamente recibió.

No podría hablar de eso.

Era ridículo.

No podría ser.

Intento ocultar su creciente nerviosismo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—musito desviando la vista.

No era tan buen mentiroso.

No con sus sentimientos al menos.

Pero cuando vio a la chica levantar un trozo de papel, que reconoció como su estúpida carta que envió con los chocolates, se puso pálido. Ahora comprendía porque Fishlegs decía que era una mala idea, en ese entonces no lo había aceptado, pero el boomerang había regresado para golpear toda su cara.

—Soy encargada de la clase, puedo reconocer tu letra y lo hice entonces…no eres tan listo como esperaba—comento con lago de diversión al final.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Acaso era un chiste para ella.

Quiso detestarla por eso, pero no pudo hacerlo, incluso se entretuvo viendo emocionado su forma de alzar sus cejas divertidas.

Era patético.

Pero tenía su patético orgullo.

—Mensaje recibido, te parece gracioso…podrías dejarme ir ahora y evitarme más vergüenza, no entiendo porque todo este espectáculo—

—No has recibido el mensaje aun—

—Todo parece claro—

—No—

—Si—

—No—

—Si—

Aunque él estaba frustrado, noto como el rostro de la chica parecía igual o peor. Esta puso una mano sobre su nariz tomando un hondo respiro, que le hizo voltear a ver el final del pasillo para irse. La idea de morirse enterrado en sus sabanas, parecía la mejor idea por ahora.

—Qué hay de tus chocolates de san Valentín, pensé que todo era claro—musito la chica con voz de molestia.

¿San Valentín?

Eso había pasado hace algunos meses y no lo comento a nadie, entonces era imposible que ella supiera sobre esos chocolates al menos que…su rostro se sonrojo de forma inhumana al pensar en la opción. Claro que podría ella haberlo visto y saber quién era el dueño de ese regalo, pero al ver su rostro que decía un "por fin", la idea más sorprendente parecía más lógica.

—Fuiste tú—musito como si quisiera confírmalo.

Esta asintió sin parecer diferente, su rostro no parecía tener emociones y solo algo aburrido.

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué?

¿Qué rayos?

¿Cómo sabia cuáles eran sus preferidos?

¿Fue suerte?

¿Una broma?

Su mente trabajaba a mil kilómetros por hora, pero aun así nada parecía tener sentido. Tal vez estaba totalmente dormido en su cama y Toothless pronto lo despertaría para ir al salón de clases.

—Espere cuatro años alguna acción de tu parte, pero nunca haces nada o dices nada, de no ser porque obviamente me ves todo el tiempo ni siquiera sospecharía que te gusto—dijo está encogiéndose de hombros.

Se sonrojo como una manzana.

Como era posible que esta hablara tan calmadamente sobre algo que a él le parecía tan difícil.

Las chicas eran de temer.

No, las chicas no, Astrid lo era.

—¿A qué punto quieres llegar con todo esto?—pregunto finalmente rendido de pensamientos que no eran la realidad.

Quería escucharlo de la boca de ella.

Quería saber que planeaba hacer.

Esta pareció algo sorprendida por su pregunta tan directa, pero luego mostro una leve sonrisa que tenía la palabra fiereza y arrogancia tatuada en esta. Demasiado hermosa, fue el pensamiento que inundo su cerebro, ante la singular y poco común sonrisa de la chica, que solo mostraba cuando algo le parecía emocionante en medio de sus luchas.

—Supongo que no eres bueno con emociones, te he visto ser más asertivo cuando hablas con otras personas—comento viendo a otro lado.

¿Lo veía a él?

Antes que pudiera hacer la pregunta, esta lo vio con fiereza en sus ojos, casi un brillo pícaro.

—Pero supongo que ya que no haces nada, me tocara tomar el mando por ahora—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Abrió la boca, pero antes de darse cuenta, la chica lo tomo por el cuello del uniforme antes de atraerlo a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo posible y su pulso se detuvo, cuando los labios de la chica lo atacaron con fiereza y sin pizca de temor o vergüenza. Todo su interior hizo combustión espontánea y quedo en forma de shock cuando esta se separó de él lo suficiente para poder hablar.

—Eso es lo que se hace cuando alguien te gusta Hiccup—su voz sonaba a gloria en sus labios—me hiciste esperar cinco años, pero a diferencia de ti, no tengo tanta paciencia—añadió con una risita que nunca había escuchado en ella, pero que le encantaba como sonaba.

¿Cinco años?

Quiso pensar que había pasado para que esta estuviera interesada en él, pero en su lugar solo volteo a verla intensamente.

—¿Podemos besarnos de nuevo?—cuestiono algo tímido con un rojo en sus mejillas.

Astrid sonrió, antes de asentir y volverlo a besar de forma fiera en medio del pasillo, al final de las clases.

No fue hasta que regreso a su casa, que corrió a su cuarto y comenzó a gritar como niña con la almohada en su cara. Sin poder creer lo que paso y que la chica había aceptado su pobre invitación para salir.

.

Claro Hiccup no sabía que Astrid conocía al chico, quien admiraba que era el único que no era como los otros, que amaba verlo dibujar. Pero cuando tenía once años y descubrió un leve boceto de su persona, en un cuaderno que este olvido, pensó que era alguien muy amable que le gustaría conocer. Que cuando cumplió doce años estuvo realmente emocionada de ver aquel chocolate y había esperado pacientemente a que este hablara.

Pero como pasaba el tiempo y no hacia ningún movimiento.

Ella tomo las riendas de la situación.

Por ahora.

No podía esperar a verlo actuar de forma dominante, como cuando dibujaba o discutía con otros.

Al igual que Hiccup amaba la fiereza de Astrid, también amaba su parte divertida. Como Astrid amaba la amabilidad del chico y la fiereza que podría poner en ocasiones en esos ojos.

 **Fin**

 _Hiccup es totalmente adorable para mí, pero sobre todo amo su sarcasmo eso es genial._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
